Let's Talk Past
by eeveegirly
Summary: It's a boring, rainy day when Juvia gets an idea. Her idea leads to them all getting closer together. There are some couples in here, like Juvia x Gray. Don't like, don't read I don't own anything
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

**Short story I wrote, not meant to be taken seriously. Just what I thought their past might have been like. Reviews welcome, flames not. **

Prolog: pure boredom

It was a gloomy day at fairy tail. Outside was raining and there was no jobs to be had that anyone wanted to take at the moment. Juvia was messing with the rain, Cana was drinking as usual, Gray was trying to freeze the rain (much to Juvia's annoyance), Erza was training with some of her swords, Natsu was taking Happy's fish, Lucy was spinning her keys on the table, and Levy was happily reading a book by a fire.

"I AM SO BORED!" Natsu yelled out, Happy pouncing on the fish Natsu had stolen. Gray sighed and rolled his eyes, he turned his head to face the bored pink-haired teen.

"What do you want us to do about this?" Gray growled. They were all bored but they weren't making a scene!

"Juvia thinks that we should all get in a circle and tell of our past," Juvia said. Everyone, but Erza, stopped what they were doing and looked at one another. Juvia gave them a sweet smile.

"I'm fine with it," Lucy said with a bright smile. She had been dying to get to know her team mates and friends better.

"There may not be much to tell, but I'll tell it," Cana said wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Slowly she set down the barrel she had been priviously drinking from.

"Let's do it!" Levy said, she put down her book, after marking her page, in her chair.

"Anything to cure my boredom!" Natsu bellowed. Happy just nodded since his mouth was currently full of fish.

"Then it's decided. Hey Erza, you joining?" Gray called to the scarlet haired warrior girl. Erza closed her eyes and made the sword disappear, after that she went back to her normal white shirt and blue skirt.

"I don't see why not," Erza said with a small smile. They all nodded and then sat around the circle. Little did they know just how well they would get to know one another.


	2. Chapter 2: Juvia

Chapter 1: Juvia

"Well since Juvia suggested the idea Juvia will go first," Juvia said taking Gray's hand. Gray smiled at his beautiful girlfriend. Juvia took a deep breathe, never before had she told someone about her past.

"Juvia guesses she should start from when her life went wrong, which was when she was 8. Juvia and her mother were very close but her mother died from cancer when she was 8. Juvia's father went crazy, he became obsessed with power. On Juvia's 9th birthday her father announced she would become the strongest wizard ever, through experimentation," Juvia said, tears forming.

"If this is too painful you don't have to continue Juvia darling," Gray said squeezing her hand. Juvia gave him a saddened smile.

"No Juvia wishes to continue. Afterall, it was Juvia's plan," Juvia stated.

"So what did he do?" Lucy asked in a soft whisper.

"He fused Juvia's body with water. Made her only live on water for a while. This caused it to rain around Juvia, making her seen gloomy. Juvia was gloomy, she was depressed. One night Juvia tried killing herself, but no physical attacks can hurt Juvia. Plus, no one would kill Juvia for her.

"Soon after that her father kicked her out, calling her weak. Phantom Lord found her, he claimed she was stronger than any water Mage. He made Juvia feel wanted and soon she wasn't depressed. Juvia became the rain woman, but she was happy. Something was missing," Juvia smiled at Gray and kissed him on the cheek.

"Gross," Natsu said. Gray rolled his eyes.

"Juvia then met Gray-sama and fell in love. Love at first sight. You know the rest of course," Juvia said smiling.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that Juvia," Levy said sadly. Erza nodded in agreence.

"Don't worry, Juvia is finally happy in Fairy Tail," Juvia smiled.

Gray kissed her cheek smiling at her. He was so happy that Juvia had finally found her place. Of course he was happier that it was with him and not Lyon.

"Fairy tail really does make people happier, doesn't it?" Lucy wistfully commented. Levy giggled, no doubt would that concept become part of Lucy's novel. "I guess I should go next," Lucy said looking down at her lap. She took in a deep breathe, this wasn't going to be easy.


	3. Chapter 3: Lucy

**Author Note: This is not all real, some is from the anime, not all. Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... Sadly**

Chapter 2: Lucy

Lucy's face had gone pale and she was now looking in her lap.

"Lucy-san, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. It was never Juvia's intention-" Lucy was sure Juvia was going to say no but she cut her off.

"No I'm fine, I just need to collect my thoughts," Lucy finally said looking up. Everyone was quiet as they waited attentively for Lucy's next words. "As you all know I come from a privileged family. My dad was super rich and constantly busy, so I was more of a pest to him than anything. Even more so when my mother died. She died when I was six and my dad took it very hard. He completely forced himself into work, forgetting the family he left," Lucy said tearing up. Everyone, including Natsu, was quiet.

"I remember on my ninth birthday I made him a riceball in hopes he would remember or at least be grateful. Instead he got mad and yelled at me for bothering him during work. All I wanted was a simple 'happy birthday' or even just a 'thank you.' Just something so I knew he still cared.

"Life became harder for me after that encounter. Our maids and my teachers worked very hard to keep me happy, or at least seeing the bright side. Before my mother met my father she apperently had depression. They were so worried my father was sending me into depression, he nearly did. I am certain if they weren't there I would have fallen into depression.

"Most of the time I was on my own. I would always help the maids whenever I could, I've never liked to be waited on. Most memories are blurs of laughter with the maids, dad yelling at me for being a pest or not being perfect, and crying myself to sleep every night because my mom was gone and my dad hated me.

"Over that course though I found one good use of my high status in the area and large amounts of money, buying keys. I came about serval keys like that, Natsu remembers me buying Plue I'm sure," Lucy said looking at Natsu.

"Uhh, sure," Natsu said scratching the back of his head.

"He doesn't remember," Happy pointed out, getting a glare from Natsu.

"Anyway, that's not the point. Soon after I found out about my magic I found out I inherited some keys from my mother, Aquarius and Tarous. After joing fairy tail I befriended many other, Loke and Gemini to name two.

"Soon after I had gotten the keys my mother left me I decided to leave myself. My entire life I had dreamed of joing a guild, mainly fairy tail, but any guild would do. Often times I would look at underground blogs online to see what was happening in guilds. This is why I went to the town Natsu found me in, I had heard of fairy tail activity there. So i packed a couple things and left in the middle of the night without a word.

"When I arrived in the town I bought Plue and ran into Natsu. One thing led to another and now I'm here with all of you. I don't think I have ever been this happy in my entire life," Lucy said with a sweet smile. Natsu couldn't help but smiles as well, he had a secret crush on her.

"Man, I guess it's my turn," Cana said taking a swig out of her beer mug.

"You don't have t-" Juvia started but again she was cut off.

"If any of didn't want to share than we wouldn't be sitting here," Cana told her. Juvia nodded with a slight smile. Poor Juvia, Lucy thought, she probably hated being cut off so much.. She knew she would. Cana took in a deep breathe, "Here we go."

_**Next up, Cana! I will try to post it ASAP**_


	4. Chapter 4: Cana

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... Sadly**

Chapter 3: Cana

Everyone became quiet as Cana was about to speak, most of them shocked she decided to join in their little circle. Cana was looking down at her hands, wondering why she ever agreed to this. She hadn't had the worse past, but it still was hard to talk about. Even now that she had finally told Gildarts she was his daughter, it still hurt to think of how long she had waited to tell him. Sighing Cana looked up, no backing out now, she had agreed to do this.

"I guess I should start before my mother died. I was only nine when my mother passed away, never before had I seen my father. My mother and I were very close, I thought I was an orphan until the will was read. In the will it said that Gildarts Clive was my father and he had custody of me all of the sudden. Some man I had never met! Suddenly I had to find this Gildarts Clive, I had to find my father.

"For a year I searched for my father, which led me to Fairy Tail. He came and left so quickly that I couldn't tell him. Soon I decided to try and predict when my father would come, just so I could get a glimpse of him. He was all I had left. Still I couldn't tell him the truth, I was too scared to tell him the truth.

"The master noticed that I used cards a lot, he didn't know the reason just noticed I did. He suggested that I try to learn Card Magic. I doubted I could learn it, after all I didn't have magic and neither did my mother. The only person in our family who had powers was Gildarts," Cana said before Natsu bursted out.

"Gildarts have strong magic, of course you had magic!" Natsu shouted. "How could you doubt that?!" Natsu asked. Cana gave him a glare quickly shutting him up.

"Cut me some slack! I was only, like, 12!" Cana snapped.

Natsu looked down, "Sorry Cana."

"You should be sorry!" Lucy said giving him a playful punch in the arm. Natsu tried to hide his blush, which earned him a smirk of Erza signalling that she saw.

_Crude, _Natsu thought, _Erza saw! I will be hearing about this later!_

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Cana said shooting Natsu another glare. "Laxus brought me in and taught me how to use my power and control them. I gained power quickly under his teaching. After he beat me in the S-class trials he decided not to bring me into the Thunder Legion, only because he cared too much about me. He never has said whether he cared as a father, brother, or a lover.

"I became depressed after that, falling into my drinking habit. I feel better now that I have finally told my dad the truth. The only thing that is confusing me now is Laxus," Cana said with a sigh.

"You know what Cana, we'll help you with Laxus!" Lucy said confidently.

"R-really?" Cana asked shocked. Lucy nodded happily.

"I will help too, I know Laxus personally," Erza said with a nod.

"Me too!" Levy said, "Gajeel will surely help too."

"If you help he will," Gray said with a smirk causing Juvia to give him a playful smack on the arm. Gray just laughed and kissed Juvia lightly on the lips.

"Juvia likes that," Juvia said smiling looking like she was walking on cloud nine. This caused Gray to laugh at the cuteness of his girlfriend.

"Okay you two! We get it! You love each other," Natsu complained.

"Well maybe when you tell Lu-" Gray started only to be tackled by Natsu, which caused Erza to laugh at the two of them.

"Huh?" Lucy said cocking her head to the side.

Erza smiled at the two who were still fighting, "Oh I think you will understand in good time."

"Does this mean it's my turn?" Levy asked sweetly.

"Yep, it's your turn Levy," Juvia said with a smile.

"Come to think of it I have never heard you talk about your past before Levy," Cana commented.

"Because," Levy said, "I hate my past."

_**Levy is up Next**_

_**Ebony, I decided to take your advice, Levy has a not so nice past**_


	5. Chapter 5: Levy

**Author Note: This has blood, references to drugs, young murder, and very bad parents. Don't like, don't read. **

_**Ebony I took your advice, Levy has a bad past**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... Sadly**

Chapter 4: Levy

Everyone just stared at Levy. Now that they all thought about it Levy never had talked about her past, to anyone.

"Does your boyfriend know?" Cana asked, taking a swig from her beer bottle.

"One, Gajeel is not my boyfriend, just my crush. Two, no he does not. I am afraid if I told him he would never like me," Levy explained. This shocked everyone, Levy tended not to keep anything from Team Shadowgear and Gajeel.

"If it is that bad you don't have to tell us," Lucy said putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. Levy gave Lucy a warm smile.

"It's okay Lu-chan, someone needs to know. Why not tell you guys? You guys are some of my closest friends, we're pretty much family," Levy said wincing when she said family. "Maybe not that word." Everyone exchanged looks it must have been pretty serious.

"Take your time," Erza said supportingly. Levy nodded, tears already forming in her eyes.

"It started when I was five, I caught my mom smoking. At a young age I knew smoking was bad, when I tried getting her to stop she burned me with the cigarette. The first couple times she did it she would always apologize and try to help. Probably around the fifth time she did it she told me to suck it up and no one cared. I ran into the house crying.

"When I entered the house, I was probably six, I saw my father with another woman. I was so confused at the whole thing, still crying from being burned. My father quickly made the lady leave through the kitchen backdoor. When he came out I was still standing there crying, rubbing my eyes to try and get the tears to stop. He came at me with a knife, held it to my throat. I still can remember the panic and fear as the knife bit into my skin, causing little beads of blood to come out.

"He told me that if I told mother about the woman he would slit my throat with no remorse. He had no love for me anyway, he had told me. Hard for a six year old to understand. I remember running to my room and crying the entire night. Downstairs I heard them yelling then probably ending up making out.

"I lived in fear of them for the next two years afterward, finally hitting the age of eight. I was walking out for school, backpack on and lunch in hand. My mom was smoking again, but she did something strange. Fire suddenly came from her hand and lit the cigarette, my mom had fire magic. I guess I stared a little too long because she burned me with it, causing me to gasp in pain. Then she did something she had never done before, she made me smoke a cigarette with her. While I was she was actually nice to me, even calling me 'her daughter' for the first time ever. It was then I realized that in order for my parents to love me I had to do what they did," levy said tears streaming down her face, "I am not proud of it."

"Levy you don't have to continue," Erza said comfortingly.

"No I have already started, I might as well finish. So I started smoking with my mom every night I came home from school, it was the only time she showed that she loved me. I told my teachers at school the reason I smelled of cigarette smoke was because my mom smoked, I didn't dare tell them I smoked with her.

"My father liked women, so he was harder to find a way to get into his element. It wasn't till I found he did Crack that I found the way I could, I did drugs with him," Levy was choking up now. She had never been proud about how younger her had handled her situation. "When I was nine I was both smoking and doing Crack behind the scenes with my parents, somehow no one else could figure it out. Then my dad had a 'great' idea for even more father daughter bonding time. I craved it so much I didn't question him.

"My father loved women too, so he decided to make me lesbian. He made me make out and kiss many women, from my age to his, which was women in their thirties. I did it without question, parents protect their kids right? I was forced to do this, crack, smoking, making out with women, till they died when I was ten," Levy said looking at her hand.

"How did they die?" Natsu asked curiously. Lucy and Erza shot him a glare but they all waited for Levy to continue.

"I killed them," Levy said crying.

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled shocked. Levy was now bawling, her face in her hands.

"Its not like I meant to! One day I was just so tired of my life! Why me?! I refused a cigarette from my mom that morning, so she tried burning me. If she hadn't done that she would be alive! All in one burst I got my powers and wrote the word 'death' causing my mom to die. My father came out angered, I had no idea what was going on. He brought out that kitchen knife he had when I was six, I freaked out. I didn't know what was happening! So I did what I did to my mother, I wrote death and he fell to the ground dead. I stayed there crying, clutching their dead bodies.

"The magic police came and took me away, saying I violated some law. I had no idea what they were saying, I just knew they were trying to take me away from my parents. I tried killing them too, but it didn't work. They covered my hands and drug me away, kicking and screaming till my feet were bloody from kicking the ground with my bare feet and my vocal cords hurt from the yelling. I passed out and just let them drag me away, secretly hoping I would die.

"I woke up in a cell. The next year was a blur of therapy, rehab, and learning how to control my powers. They decided my parents death was 'accidental' and let me go, as long as I found a guild soon. They gave me me jeans, and orange top, and red scarf, then told me to find a guild. As soon as I was away I found a knife and cut my hair short, signalling a new me. After cutting all my hair off I found Fairy Tail. Ever since then I have been here, living happily and forgetting the past," Levy said giving everyone a shaky smile. Erza, Juvia, Cana, and Lucy all brought Levy into a hug.

"Past does not define you Levy," Erza told the girl stroking her hair.

"I love the person you have become Levy-chan!" Lucy said giving the girl a warm smile.

"I guess that makes Natsu next," Erza said looking at the pink haired boy.

"How did you get to Igneel?" Levy asked curiously, happy her friends still love her despite her past.

"I guess I never told you guys," Natsu said scratching the back of his head. Everyone shook their head, Lucy stared intently at Natsu, making him blush. "Well, let's see. I guess it started when…"

**_Next Up... Natsu! We're half way done people! _**


	6. Chapter 6: Natsu

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... Sadly**

Chapter 5: Natsu

"Well, let's see. I guess it started when dragons distroyed my village. I was only five, my parents had been eaten in front of my by a big black dragon. The only reason the dragon didn't eat me was my mother and father had his me in a barrel. I can still remember how it smelled in there, it smelled of stale alcohol, made me want to throw up! I've always had a good nose, I think I got it from my dad," his voice trailed off. Natsu sighed, he really wished he knew more about his parents. Lucy put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Natsu," Lucy told him. It was almost like she could read his mind sometimes, Natsu thought smiling at her.

"I stayed in there for hours before I slowly ventured out of the smelly barrel. When I did I ran right into a big red dragon, Igneel. When I looked at him, he was so big and I was so small. I thought he was going to kill me, so I cried. Igneel didn't know what to do, he was startled and tried to calm me down. He asked me for me name, which I told him was Natsu. When he asked for my last name I realized I couldn't remember it. No matter how much I tried to remember, I couldn't. I couldn't remember my last name, the only thing I had left of my parents," natsu said, his eyes tearing up. "I still can't," he said, almost a whisper.

"Natsu..." Lucy said, her eyes tearing up as well. She hated to see her partner do this to himself. After all, she had fallen in love with him.

"I started to cry harder," Natsu laughed a little, "I think I scared Igneel. Igneel told me he knew my last name, it was Dragneel. I believed him, though I know now it isn't really, but it feels like it is. Probably because Igneel feels more like my father than my real father did.

"Igneel asked if I wanted to come with him. I nodded and ran up and hugged him. He smiled down at me and wrapped his wing around me, that's how he hugged me. Before he disappeared at least. He told me he would always protect me," Natsu looked up smiling, "That's why I have no fear, Igneel will protect me.

"He brought me with him to a cave, where he lived at the time. There he decided to train me to be a dragon slayer. Even if I said it was impossible he told me to believe, that I could do it. Nothing was impossible for a dragon slayer. Not so long as the dragon slayer believed that is. I remember once he was trying to get me to break open this big rock, it was when he first got me. I complained, said I was a just a child, no way I could do that. He told me that I was destined to do great things, that I was destined to be a dragon slayer. At the time I didn't know what he meant, but I said I didn't want to kill him or anyone. He said I didn't have to kill in order to slay, that slaying just meant winning.

"He gave me the strength to continue and try. Took me four months before I could even make a small crack. In a year I could destroy it like Igneel. Soon I was battling him, I didn't always win, but I always had fun. He was my father, is my father. Then it all changed that fateful day.

"I woke up in the morning, in the same cave I had for seven years. Waking up that morning was different, I had an empty feeling in the pit of my stomach. When I looked around Igneel was not inside, no big deal though, Igneel sometimes left early in the morning to train. When I went outside and called his name, no one came. I called again and again, looking at his normal spots he went to, no one came. No one has come since then when I call Igneel.

"I felt lost, I wondered the country to find Igneel, or any dragon that is. Instead I found Makarov, who led me to Fairy Tail. Ever since I have found this to be my home, but I have never- nor will I ever- stop trying to find Igneel," Natsu finished sounding every serious.

"You'll find him one day, I'm sure of it," Lucy told him with a bright cheerful smile. Natsu returned the smile with one of his own goofy ones.

"They really are perfect for each other, aren't they?" Levy asked looking at Erza. Erza nodded and smiled at Levy.

"Yes they are. Speaking of a happy couple, Gray isn't it your turn next?" Erza asked Gray looked at him.

"I guess so," Gray said with a small smile. Juvia smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Juvia can't wait to hear all about it," Juvia said excitedly. Everyone waited to see what secrets Gray's past held in it.

_**Next up... Gray!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Gray

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... Sadly**

Chapter 6: Gray

Gray laughed at his girlfriends antics. Juvia was always excited when it came to everything and anything that had to do with Gray. Gray kissed Juvia lightly smiling at her, then he took a deep breathe.

"My real past starts when I was 8. When Deloria attacked my village. My father worked on village protection and had to work the night shift that night. I don't know if it was him or who it was that sounded the alarm, just that it sounded. My mother woke me up in a panic, saying the village was being attacked. I was so confused but my mother took my hand and ran out the house with me. Don't stop running Gray, my mother had told me. Still I didn't understand, what is going on, I remember thinking.

"My mother held my hand right as we moved through the flames. That was until she saw my fathers burned body," Gray said, his face paling. Juvia gasped, covering her mouth.

"You saw your parents dead body?" Natsu asked, Gray nodded drearily.

"Only my father's. My mom ran over, he still had a pulse. She foolishly stayed behind to try and help him, telling me to run along ahead. She said to meet up at the surveillance tower at the far side of the village. I tried to get her to come but she wouldn't, so I went alone. Deloria left and my parents still weren't there. Quickly I ran to where my parents had been, but I was too late. Both of them were dead. I fell to my knees and started to bawl, which is when Ur and Lyon found me.

"It took some convincing but I finally agreed to go with her, to get magic in order to destroy Deloria. I never did get to since natsu did," Gray said glaring at natsu.

"Oops," Natsu said scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah oops," Gray said rolling his eyes. "Anyway, I learned creation ice magic within a year. Though I never could get it to move like Lyon could, which made me jealous. Lyon loved rubbing it in my face that he was the older pupil, still does. It was about 2 years later when Deloria came back and I decided to take it on by myself. Ur and Lyon yelled at me that I wasn't ready, but I wouldn't listen. I could care less, I was a big bubbling mass of negativity.

"I went but I was no match, I was beat up badly. Ur suddenly came, causing me to be confused. Something about my old village made me confused constantly it seems. Right before my eyes I saw another person who was like family die before my eyes. I curled up and just cried till Lyon woke up. When he awoke he yelled at me, causing me to cry more. He chased me off, yelling I had no right to be there after all the sadness I had called. After all, I had killed Ur," Gray said sadly.

"But you didn't!" Juvia said.

"I know that now, but I was only 10. I traveled to the east where I found Fairy Tail, I was ten and a half. Six months later, Erza came," Gray said smiling at Erza. Even though Juvia and Gray were dating Juvia still got jealous when Gray smiled at others.

"Juvia counts there is only one left," Juvia said.

"Yep! Only one," Levy said smiling at Erza. Everyone at once looked at Erza causing her to break out in a cold sweat.

"Uhhh... I..." Erza said getting stage fright. Lucy put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Erza, we're your friends," she said comfortingly. Erza sighed and smiled thankfully at her friend.

"Thank you Lucy, I needed that," Erza said to her friend.

"Anything for a friend," Lucy said smiling kindly.

Erza sighed and said, "Well, this certainly isn't easy, but here we go..."

**_Next up... Erza!_**


	8. Chapter 8: Erza

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... Sadly**

Chapter 7: Erza

Erza sighed and said, "Well this certainly isn't easy, but here we go. I don't remember my parents at all, like Natsu I forgot my last name as well. I was taken from my village when I was six. The tower of heaven leaders pulled kids from their family, from my village was me and Simon." After mentioning Simon's name her eyes tear up a little, she quickly wipped them away.

"Simon? I don't think I've heard that name before," Cana commented.

"He died," Natsu commented quietly. Cana gave a small O and then became quiet herself.

"They put us on a ship, I was crying pretty hard. Simon tried to comfort me, but at the time we barely knew each other. This of course would change. When we arrived on the island the tower was barely built, yet the thought of it terrified me to no end. They led us to our cells, where Simon and I found kids our age and older.

"This is how I met Jellal. He was a lot different back then, calm and collected. He would die for us. In fact, it was him that gave me the last name Scarlet because it was the color of my hair. Jellal said that way he and no one else could ever forget my last name again. I was the only one who didn't remember their last name, so I felt spiecal that he would name me. Maybe it was then I fell in love with him.

"Over the course of the years we all grew closer and closer to each other, becoming out own little family. At night, when we were too tired to move from all the building we did and beatings we had, Grandpa Rob would tell us of his adventures in Fairy Tail as a wizard. One time I took a broom and pretended to be a witch, saying that's what I wanted to be. Grandpa Rob said anything was possible, and the rest of them wanted to be wizards too.

"Though what really scared me was when I closed my eyes. Nightmares haunted my every thought, many times waking up screaming. Jallel would always hear me crying after I woke up at night from another terrifying nightmare. Night after night he would come and hold me close to him, whispering sweet nothings in my ear. Always telling me one day we would be free. Free together, us against the world. I wanted to believe him, to believe me and him would escape together and have a life together after this. After all I had fallen in love with Jallel," Erza said, a small smile on her face.

"And now he's locked away, right?" Juvia asked Erza. She looked at Gray, Juvia couldn't imagine a life where Gray was locked up. How Did Erza live when the love of her life was locked up away.

"Yes, he is locked up right now. He wishes to atone for the sins he made, such as throwing me aside. If he ever gets out I plan on asking him out," Erza said blushing.

"AWWWWW!" all the girls said in unison making Erza laugh in embarrassment.

"Wait, how did you find Fairy Tail?" Levy asked.

"Well Jellal wanted to start a rebellion, so we did. In this rebellion Grandpa Rob died, but he told me he wished that I could find a safe place, like he found in Fairy Tail all those years ago. He was killed in front of me making my magic unleash itself, similar to how Levy's unleashed itself," Erza explained. Levy nodded, smiling at her.

"Juvia is very happy we did this!" Juvia said smiling.

"Yeah, I feel like I know you all better," Lucy said smiling at everyone. As she said this she felt a tug on her shirt, she looked over to see Natsu.

"Lucy, can I talk to you?" Natsu asked.

"Sure!" Lucy said following Natsu away.

"Now all we need is to help Cana and Levy," Erza said smiling at the two girls in question. Just as she said this Laxus and Gajeel entered the room. "Laxus! Gajeel!" Erza yelled. Then she got tackled by both Levy and Cana making Gray and Juvia laugh at them.

"I love you Gray-sama," Juvia said smiling at Gray.

"I love you too Juvia," Gray said kissing her gently.

_**Please Review! Tell me if you want an Epilogue! **_


End file.
